Purity of Blood
by Ikram92
Summary: A new person is thrown into the Eragon world, intent on whisking him away. But what will happen when she finds herself entangled in the wars and dramas of his world? Rated T for some bad language.
1. The Start of a Terrible Friendship

Haha! My first Eragon fic! Read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Eragon".**

**(A/N)** author's note

_**

* * *

**_

Purity of Blood.

_**Chapter1: The start of a terrible friendship.**_

Pointless.

What was life anyway; a confusion of emotions and mad honour- ridden conclusions. People could go on for years without really realising their true porpoise, their true calling, their true identity. Without being able to find where you truly belong, life would be meaningless. It's just so….

… Pointless.

I sighed and cursed bitterly. This was so the last time that I ever volunteer for ANY assignment ever again. Beneath me, Shadow- storm snorted a stream of smoke showing clearly his annoyance from flying 20 miles in 8 hours. His mighty wings drove as closer to our destination, but not fast enough and so I was starting to get very, very hungry.

Touching my mind with his, I calmed him and reassured him that we'll be there soon enough. He snorted once again but I could feel his trust. I looked up at the sky, thousands of tiny flames dancing on the beautiful sapphire sheen made one acknowledge how unlucky some where to not be able to fly, to soar through the air with the same simplicity and agility of a falcon.

_If I ever, ever try to persuade you again to leave on a quest ever again, kill me, it'll be far less torturing, _I groaned ( thought actually, to Shadow- storm) I hated flying without food for even two minutes.

Shadow- storm chuckled, his voice rumbling through his throat. Rich, strong and full of vitality would be what some would describe him as, if they live long enough to recount the tale. _You need rest little one, let us land the rider can wait, _He advised. At any other time I might have complied but our mission was of out most importance and could not be delayed. Face hardening with re- found determination I shook my head as he steered out of the way of a towering tree. This… Eragon must be found and delivered to the "Council of Elements" (**A/N**** I know, tacky but it fits in!) **before the summer solstice. I was not going to fail my people.

I had jumped through 74 different worlds and dimensions, always looking for this particular dragon rider, but never finding him. It has grown to become extremely troublesome and tiring but giving up was not an option, it was worse than failing.

Muttering some words, I used up some of my last reserve of magic and called up a rotating picture of Eragon's head. I scowled. How was I supposed to find such a simple looking guy in between all those people in a battlefield? Impossible right? I looked up, angry at the entire freaking world for making me suffer like this. Then I saw it. A gigantic cloud of noxious gas was tainting the perfect blue sky. Adding to that was the strong smell of…

_Blood, _we both thought simultaneously. Finally, we found this Eragon's hiding place. Smirking with victory, we glided, as fast as we dared, towards the spot.

We heard them before we saw them.

_Damned loud humans, no wonder they never win wars what with shouting as if they're freaking demented or something…_ I grumbled (you would learn by now that I'm not very nice if hungry…) Shadow- storm laughed, accidentally shooting a jet of flame as he did so.

We both stared dumbstruck, mouths wide open.

_O-o-oh dear…_

From beyond, we heard a voice cry, "Dragon! Dragon! Shadeslayer, help!"

Then came the arrows. Cursing so freaking harshly that Daddy would be proud of me, I steered Shadow- storm clear out of the way of the hail of death. I could have used magic, but what's the fun in that?

Making a vow of killing them all later, I reached out with my mind and contacted the leader of this little party of brainless twats, A.K.A The Varden, and found it only mildly guarded. Humph, and she's supposed to be the "leader"?

_Cease fire! I am but only an ally, fire at me if you wish but be ready to lose a helping hand! _I called out, trying to sound as trustworthy and true than I actually could. I could feel her surprise at how easily I was able to break her defences. HA! Foolish human, none can defeat my superior powers!

After a while she stopped squirming and relented as the message sunk in. Shadow- storm did a triple spin backwards so as to avoid being pierced like a porcupine. I flinched as the wind tore at my face, intent of over throwing me to the awaiting land below. Groaning, I lifted up my right arm and called out for them to stop. When no answer came, I shrugged. Oh well, I tried. So now I gots to kill them…

Smiling, I drew my arm up to my face, arm outstretched. I felt the magic rise in me, form into a ball in my palm and just itch to be released.

_Sayonara losers,_ I thought, happy with the thought of these idiots dead.

Then the arrows stopped coming.

I blinked once, twice then thrice. I felt a presence tugging at my mind then let it draw in, frowning.

_Stranger, you may land in Varden land, please be careful not to crush my soldiers,_ the presence said. Humph! As if Shadow- storm or I were so ungraceful so as to "crush" anyone… okay, maybe just one.

Shadow- storm landed, as graceful as a swan, and crouched so that I may descend. They all stared in awe at shadow- light, as if it were an "alien" or something. I rolled my eyes; humans can be so-o-o easy to entertain.

I coughed, getting the attention to me (okay, so I'm a little bit of an attention seeker, so screw me, isn't everyone?!). I held my head high and adopted a regal pose, just to make them all feel so freaking below me. I smiled in what I assumed was a friendly manner and said, "I request an audience with your… leader. Also, hurry it up. I haven't got all day you know!" I snapped, still holding the air of royalty in place.

Moments later a dark skinned female stepped forward. She walked with an air of command so I assumed she was the Varden's leader, Lady Nasuada. Her hair, the colour of black diamond, glistened as it caught the final beams of the month's last full moon; individual strands seemed to absorb the light so in the end her hair seemed to shine like a halo, encircling her head.

Her eyes bore into me, as if trying to read my very soul. Her eyes were frightening; they were the deepest of brown, nearly black. A void that would change from black- hole- like to welcoming in an instant, according to whether you were friend or foe.

Her eyes narrowed as she took in my appearance, as if she disapproved. Hello?! I mean what she staring at? It's not like I'm ugly or something. I adjusted my stance and looked towards her haughtily. If she wants a staring contest then boy has she got one coming.

Something flickered in her eyes, amusement I think. She swept her gaze from me to Shadow- storm. I had to hand it to her, most people either flinched and lowered their gaze, finding out that they really had to go to the bathroom a minute later or started screaming and spouting bull- shit about how the god's were angry and they should worship us, all whilst they ran around in circles. But n-o-o-o, she just blinked twice and then resumed annoying look- at- me- I'm- so- powerful stance. I had a sudden urge to make up some stupid spell like "ABRACADABRA! Bitch be gone!" there was something about this girl that triggered female rivalry, don't know what but I'll sure be glad when I leave this dimension behind me.

I tried putting on my most radiant smile. "I wish to speak with Eragon, it is of the most importance and can not be delayed any longer. Please grant me an audience immediately." Uugh! Speaking in this old English was driving me nuts! Still, I kept on a sincere face as I awaited their replay. Nasuada opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, there was the sudden sound of wing beats. We all looked up, all expectantly. I smiled.

_Not bad, nice dragon, crappy rider but it'll do._ I told Shadow- storm. He fixed an unwavering eye on the descending duo whilst nodding his finely sculpted head, firmly agreeing with me. When they landed, the boy Eragon dismounted and fixed his gaze on us. He bowed his head, as did the dragon, Saphira.

"And an audience you shall have." Eragon stated. I smiled, broader this time. I just knew this would be a start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship.


	2. The fate of the damned

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been able to update but I had so much to do! What with GCSE and all... still better late than never. Here it is chapter 2. Hopefully I'll post chapter 3 NEXT WEEK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, duh!**

_**Purity of Blood.**_

**Chapter 2: The Fate of the Damned.**

_Last time:_

_Not bad, nice dragon, crappy rider but it'll do.__ I told Shadow- storm. He fixed an unwavering eye on the descending duo whilst nodding his finely sculpted head, firmly agreeing with me. When they landed, the boy Eragon dismounted and fixed his gaze on us. He bowed his head, as did the dragon, Saphira._

"_And an audience you shall have." Eragon stated. I smiled, broader this time. I just knew this would be a start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship._

And now:

I hate this.

Alright so the Eragon dude was all welcoming like and invited me to his tent where we may talk privately. But then that SHE- DEVIL just followed! We entered the tent and immediately they started talking like I wasn't even there. How freaking rude! I've been sitting here for the past hour just waiting for them to shut the fuck up and they don't even acknowledge my existence. May they burn and suffer in the pits of Limbo!

I groan and, standing up, I walk off to the tent opening. Shadow- Storm came into my view and seeing him talking intensively to the rather startled Saphira made me smile. At least he was finding something to be happy about in this god forsaken dimension.

Meanwhile the war raged on, I wondered why it was that the "shades- slayer" wasn't out there doing his slaying thing. Okay so maybe I did ask him to talk but he isn't anyway! He's too busy talking to that princess instead. The smell of blood was strong here; so strong that my over- sensitive nose was starting to give me a headache. Why humans do this to each other is beyond me. Instead of fighting the ul' rak **(A/N: my own words. I won't be using words from Eragon except for the basics. I haven't got a very good memory ),** which was the common enemy, they fought themselves. Shows that they are less superior to my people.

As if by a blessing Eragon finally addressed me. Turning rather grumpily (they STILL haven't fed me!) I slumped back down in my given "seat" (A.K.A a barrel) and tried to smile. What actually came out was a grimace. Stopping before I made a fool out of myself, I sat up and nodded for them to continue.

"We have decided that you prove to pose no threat to us or the Varden. However, you did surprise us with your sudden appearance so please excuse our caution. Now you may tell us the business whish brings you here at the peak of war-"

"And also of how you came by your dragon? And are you truly a rider? If, so then are you on our side or Galbatorix's?" Eragon was cut short (very rudely) by Nasuada whose eyes bore into me, searching for a weakness or betrayal of my intentions.

I sighed impatiently. Closing my eyes I reached for the inner peace that I always kept locked inside of me. There was no need for me to unlock it as a) I feel no need for peace and b) it isn't very useful in battle. Right though, I had to use every drop I had so as to keep myself from throttling the idiot.

Taking three deep breaths I re opened my eyes. Smiling sweetly I turned to Eragon.

"What I wish to say is a private matter I think it better if **she **leaves." Here I point at Nasuada. Offended she raised her shoulders and scowled at me. Eragon just smiled.

"I'm afraid that can't be." He replied.

"But I really can't speak in front of her."

"You must as I have sworn fealty to her. Any decision made (if any need be) must be made in her presence."

What the hell? A rider answering to a common... human? This world is so messed up! Such an indignity would never be tolerated amidst my kin. Anger welled up inside me. If the future of the universe is dependant on this sorry excuse of a rider then we're all doomed; might as well start burying ourselves alive...

Resigning to my fate I clasped my hands in front of me and leaned in. My raven black hair partially fell over my face whilst my amber eyes bore into him. I have to admit, all in all it was a pretty intimidating look (I often used it to take sweets from my elder brother... hehehehe...). After trying to hold my gaze and miserably failing he looked down at his own hands whilst shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

I yawned and lent back so I was leaning on the wall. I placed my hands behind my head smiled. Okay Aiedail, this is it, try your best to get out of here without a fight.

"I am Aiedail rider of the dragon of darkness, wielder of the blade of lái' storu, the messenger. And I have been chosen to take you, Eragon umm... shade- slayer to the initiation location: Gems of the Seven Dragons. All riders must take this initiation as they had in the old days; sorta like I did! And umm... you'll have to leave, with me, now." After ending my small speech I smiled. God dammit I always was good at persuading people.

Let's just say what followed wasn't what I was expecting.

They exploded, seriously. I actually fell off my perfect seat (again the barrel) and bumped my head on the wall. Cursing the wall (how dare it be hard and hurtful!!!) I got up. Eragon then lifted me by the scruff of my tunic so my feet were barely touching the floor and my face was barely apart from his own.

My face twisted in disgust as I narrowed my eyes at his hand. How dare he touch me! Ugghh weakling germs! I raised my fist and took careful aim; was he gonna get it bad...

An explosion shook the tent.

Eragon let go suddenly and so we both were thrown to the ground. I held my ears as a sudden high pitched wailing filled the air. I somehow managed to squint an eye open. Eragon was busy protecting Nasuada who was flung all the way to the other side of the tent. As the wind continued to tear at my face and the shrill screams ripped my ears to shreds I began to pray.

"God I swear that if I survive this I won't kill any more weak scum or beat the crap of my neighbour the granny. I'll- I'll also not beat the crap out Eragon if he refuses... well I'll minimize it..."

Just then it all ended. Getting up wearily I groaned and bitched all the way to the centre of the commotion. The dust and smoke finally dispersed and I was able to see. There were two very startled dragons, Saphira and Shadow- storm. I checked them both for injury and when I was finally satisfied that they were fine I looked for the source of the eruption..

"_Young one... I am sorry. You see I got a little carried away and..."_

But he stopped when he saw my expression. There was the inter dimensional portal lying broken at my feet. The only way I could get back home was destroyed. I blinked a couple of times, pinched myself and even whacked myself over the head but this was not a dream...

... I was really stuck in this orthodox dimension...

"**SHADOW- STORM YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!**

**Glossary: ul' rak ******** Great overlord, intent on taking over all dimensions.**

**lái' storu******** 'Flame of Oblivion', in her language.**


	3. The Exchange of Vows

**To the Anonymous reviewer: My OC is not a Mary Sue. In fact I didn't even know what a Mary Sue was until I looked it up! Believe me I hate the word 'perfect' so my characters are going to be way not! Anyway, I'll carry on posting for those that actually ENJOY reading my story... like ****alfalfa7! Thanks for reviewing! And ummm... what does abstract even mean ****outthere101 coz I can't see in which context you're putting it forward in... Anyway this is gonna be written in Eragon's point of view coz he's the best!**

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Eragon. The book and the characters.**

* * *

_**Purity of Blood.**_

_**The Exchange of Vows.**_

I stared as the insane woman shouted and cursed at her dragon. One could hardly believe that she was a rider. I peeled back my gloves and the gedwëy ignasia began to shine. Worryingly I clenched my fist and closed my eyes; why hadn't Oromis warned me of this? Was this strange female speaking the truth or was this another this another ruse from Galbatorix? Either way I eyed her wearily. Summoning all my strenghth I placed my hand on her shoulder whilst praying to all the Gods to aid me if she were to attack.

"Calm yourself. Whatever happened can not be so bad I am sure that we can fix it... somehow." I reassured her whilst smiling. Aiedail just scowled at my kind words then resigned to sighing. She kicked a pebble and stuck her hands in her pockets pouting. I could not help but laugh, even though this girl seemed to pose the greatest threat, even higher than Galbatorix.

As the soft breeze began to play on my battle scarred body, cleansing it with its cooling touch, I spoke to Sephira. Something must be done about this female and so it must be done now.

"_What now Sephira, we can not leave Alagaësia and yet this female tells us that it is necessary for us to leave so as to be hailed true riders."_

"_Calm down, we will have to post pine leaving. You have duties towards your cousin and land. Those matters must be taken care of first." _As usual Sephira's calm logic astounded me. Yes, that will be what I'll have to do first.

Making sure that I was out of reaching range, I addressed her directly and got straight to the heart of the matter.

" I am sorry Aiedail but I can not journey with you to the... Gems of the Seven Dragons. I have duties that I need to fulfil and I can no-"

"Oh for the love of all that is good will you be quiet! No one is going any where because this idiot broke the inter- dimensional portal and now I'm stuck here with you!!" She screamed out at me as if I had made all this happen. I blinked a couple of times. I opened my mouth to retort when a scream tore the air.

How could I have forgotten that I was in battle.

Turning desperately I clasped Aiedail on the shoulders and looked her firmly in the eyes. She looked startled and a little frustrated but did not speak otherwise. Now I had to ask.

"Aiedail, will you fight as a dragon rider against Galbatorix. You may not be able to leave here and I will try to help as much as I can later but now I am at war. Will you aid us." I tried to show her my sincerity through my eyes. We needed another dragon rider (even this stranger) for I was nearly spent and we needed re enforcements.

She seemed to battle against a resolve. Slowly, however, her eyes softened and she nodded her head. I let go of her shoulders and, standing like a true dragon rider, she flashed me a wolfish smile.

"Of course I'll go into battle with you. I am a battle maniac after all and I haven't slain human or beast in weeks" Aiedail said. She ran her hand through her night black her and looked towards the battle, eyes saddening for a moment as If haunted with a painful memory. I smiled and clasped hands with her, testing her strength. She turned to her dragon and leapt unto his back.

"To war Shadow- Storm!" She cried. And those were the most beautiful words that I had ever thought I would hear.

* * *

**Sorry this is short but I'm REALLY busy and I have exams next weak... I hate exams...**


	4. Recount of the Past

**Disclaimer: I- do- not– own- Eragon!**

**Okay, so as to clear up a few things I'm gonna write about ****Aiedail's past and her role in Eragon's life. **

* * *

_**Purity of Blood.**_

_**Chapter 4: Recount of the Past...Kinda.**_

With the dramatic line "to war Shadow- storm!" thing which did sound like a line from a film...kinda, I strapped on my harnesses. Before my dragon took lift off I swooped the inter- dimensional portal (pocket- sized of course) and stuffed it in my pocket. There will be time enough to deal with this major problem later.

Shadow – Storm kicked off the ground, showering nearby, awed, spectators with mud and things best left unknown. We soared higher and higher into the sky until he unfolded his wings and we remained at a constant height. Eragon had already started his senseless slaughtering so what the heck; I might as well join the fun.

With my hair whipping due to the force of the wind and adrenaline coursing throughout my body I charged my first... what the hell are they?!! I've seen some ugly things in my time but this gave the word a new definition. I felt Shadow- storm shudder beneath me and was glad I wasn't the only one with the sentiment. These 'creatures' were tall, bulky and had a face like a baboons that has been smashed with a frying pan. All in all, it was a sight enough to make me retch.

Nevertheless, I decided to take on a valiant and brave pose so I settled my stomach and lunged.

Shadow- Storm released a pillar of flame at the first whatever- they- are's with a great deafening roar. Whilst the nasty little... big creatures tried to pointlessly put out the flames (Shadow- Storms fire can't be extinguished unless done by magic) I flipped off his back and unsheathed my sword simultaneously. By now the battle madness was already over me and so all other sounds were dimmed and dismissed, this gave me maximum concentration on what was to be done. I could only faintly hear the sound of Eragon's battle cries.

I was lucky that these monsters were dim witted creatures for as soon as I unsheathed my sword they stared in open terror. Phantom is the name of my blade and it gave its name justice. As soon as I unsheathed it a soft, pulsating light begin to flow from it. The sword was completely white; from hilt to the tip of the blade (**A/N: kind of like Rukia from bleach**). The sword was so pure that blood simply slid off of it. But they didn't need to know this, all they needed to know was that they were ugly and that they were gonna die by my powerful might! All fear Aiedail the great!

Blinded by my battle lust I cut down with my sword in a brilliant crescent cleaving off the head of ugly number 1. Another one at my left with an axe tried to take the advantage of my one moment of exposure. He was soon shown his place. Ducking I spun whilst bringing my fist in an arc, it connected with a sickening crunch. I cut and beheaded with such a speed that all the injuries which were inflicted upon me went unnoticed.

The air was thick with the smoke produced by the fire from both dragons even as the ground was overflowed with crimson blood. Here and there men fought and died, dwarves mourned for a loss and Eragon unleashed a fury upon the uglies that made me proud to call him a rider. Panting I ran to Shadow- storm. Flinging onto his back we took of to the sky again; the faster I finish this the faster I get back to getting home.

* * *

Okay, so I think that it's about time that I give an explanation for who I am. My name's Aiedail Goldleaf, proven knight of the Order of Zhur and capable sorceress (no, I am not evil if that's what you think. God, why is it when people here sorcerer they think 'evil'?). I am also a Dragon Rider of Rank One meaning that if anyone pisses me off I have the right to kick- arse! Only high ranking officers are allowed to demonstrate considerable amounts of unnecessary violence.

Anyway, the main reason why I have travelled this long distance was because a new Dragon- rider had risen in Alagaësia for the first time on centuries. My order had long trained and empowered Riders so's to help them complete their duties in defending their respective kingdoms. The Gems of the Seven Dragons take in all Riders from even the furthers reaches of the galaxies but since Galbatorix's betrayal to the riders my Order closed themselves from Alagaësia until a new Rider came forth; the last known 'good' rider was some "Oromis" elf dude.

It was a wonder that the elf did not tell Eragon about the Initiation Task that he had taken in his youth (that is if elves even have youths... if you get what I mean). Maybe he thought we wouldn't extend our training to this hopeless dude.

So, as I had a little... accident back at home which put me into probation, I was assigned to bring Mr. Eragon ASAP. Then with the full training under his belt beating his foes will be much easier.

So let's get back to the war. Eragon had joined me in the skies and was frantically telling me instructions.

"The left wing has been severally damaged," he said, "and our mage there was killed. I need you to go there as soon as possible. Once there, please try not to scare your fellow warriors, we need them." He finally stopped his too- long- speech- especially- if- your- in- a- war. I just gave him an exasperated look.

"Eragon, instead of wasting precious time talking to me, why didn't you just contact me mentally?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh"

And with that he left. Shaking my head I guided Shadow- Storm to the west side of the battle and took charge immediately.

The men there weren't afraid of me, in fact they were glad to have my sword and decided to fight with me now and then get scared later. I was happy to incline.

They surely were in a bad state, there shields were down due to the lack of sorcery and so the enemy mage was sucking out their life force en masse. Flames erupted as Shadow- Storm used his honed senses to seek out the scum and dispatch them... dispatch, I like that word.

I climbed off Shadow- Storms back and at once was confronted by a wave of Uglies. The night was pierced with even more screams of the dieing as Phantom slew them by the ten; and still they came.

I was trained to take this kind of crap but being in a different world and background magic really took it out of a girl. I panted and sweated as Phantom sent yet another beast to the heavens. I couldn't keep this up; it wasn't soon before I slipped up.

And then it came, the slip up. I had received yet another wound on the arm and this one was deep enough to make me cry out. The blood made my hold on the hilt slippery whilst the pain started to numb my arm. I staggered and was immediately at a disadvantage. My eyes widened I saw the axe of the Ugly come down in an arc. Damn it, I did not expect to die like this, I had always dreamed of dying defending _my _world; but here I was dying for another.

Resigning to my fate, but no way as hell going to watch my death, I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. It didn't come. Instead there was the ear piercing sound of metal clashing on metal. I opened my eyes. Standing there was a dwarf wielding a double edged axe. The dwarf was of stocky build and short (which was common for his race) with flaming red hair which was partially hidden underneath a gleaming helm. The two struggled as they both tried to gain the upper hand. Switching my blade to my left hand, I charged.

As the two broke off I swung with a vengeance and cleaved the Thing in two. I turned to Mr. Dwarf.

"Thanks, Aiedail." I gasped out. I kept the chi- chat to the minimum.

"You are most welcome I am Borock." And with a curt nod he was gone. I resumed fighting, my injuries were already starting to heal.

* * *

It was now the third day of war and still we were at it. During this time Shadow- Storm and I became familiarised with our camp and most of the people in it. We spent most of our time in the company of Eragon and Nasuada (the lady who was evil!) and found out that they're not really that bad, once you get to know them.

I had also made a new and close friend; the dwarf who saved my life, Borock. He was the one who showed me around and was also the only one who did not run screaming when Shadow- Storm turned his mighty gaze on him. I liked him for his gruff manner and bluntness of words, which kinda reminded me of myself a bit.

However, even though I was surrounded by what I love most, battle and ways to get glory, I was still troubled, I gazed from my sitting spot near the small female barracks at the smoke screened azure sky and wondered how it is that I was going to get Eragon and me back home, by the looks of things Eragon needed training badly. The portal was a complex piece of magic which required a high amount of mana, without it I shall be forever doomed to stay here...

"Shade-slayer! Lady Aiedail! The enemy is pulling back! They're retreating!" A voice called out . Following was a small silence, then...

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRAAAYYYYY!!!" They shouted in unity. I smiled. It seemed that their enemy could not take the wrath of to Dragon- Riders. God dammit I'm good!

As I was beaming from my first victory in this world/ dimension, Eragon clapped hard on the back whilst smiling widely. I laughed as I heard Saphira and Shadow- Storm roar their victory.

"Now that we have won, I shall keep my promise. But first, I must aid my Cousin Roran." Eragon said. I nodded. It wasn't as if I was going anywhere, I might as well allow him to settle out his life a little. I looked up at the sky again, no matter what it took, I will take Eragon back.

* * *

**A/N: Wheew! Well here it is, the next chappy. Hope it makes some things more clear. Next chapter is going to be based around Galbatorix and Eragon. 'Till then wait!**


	5. Life's Turmoil

**A/N: Herow everyone!! Sorry this took so long but with GCSE's last year and getting started with A- Levels this year it's been pretty hectic! Hopefully I'll upload whenever I get a chance, please don't get too bored or annoyed with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters and my own thoughts.**

**Purity of Blood.**

**Chapter 5- Life's turmoil.**

Footsteps resounded in the halls of Uru'baen and echoed ghostly, endlessly, adding to the darkened atmosphere of the palace; gone were the days in which the fair elf city of Ilirea blessed mankind with its otherworldly radiance. I hurried on, my entire body a whirl of motion as I passed by the ornately decorated walls. Filigreed gold hung in drapes from the high elaborate ceilings, entwining with the seemingly delicate yet vast refulgent chandelier with soft, diamond pendants which threw a too bright light at the gloom pervading the palace. Walls were embellished by beaten gold woven into soft silk fabrics that felt like water to ones skin. These depicted tales of our _emperor's_ greatest achievements, to wow the onlooker into submitting to him. I passed all of this with minor thought. Such materialism ceased to impress me a long time ago. Now, only my fear of what was awaiting me resided in my being.

I took a last turn and ultimately found myself in front of two impressively enormous, carved, wooden double doors guarded by two impressive looking men- at- arms, two of Galbatorix's own private guard, resplendent in their highly polished suits of mail. They looked at me (haughtily I presume) through the slits of their great, winged helms. Although they must have already known who I was, they demanded for a name. This I gave. Soon the doors were opened and I went through, a sinister miasma enveloping me.

Galbatorix sat in his huge black throne which had been moulded to vaguely resemble a sitting dragon so that its maw rested upon his head. Two great scarlet rubies shone from where the eyes should be. The entire throne room was in contrast to the brilliant halls outside. Here darkness and emptiness were predominant. A long simple wooden table lay at one side of the room whilst a huge sunken bowl covered in archaic runes was at the other. The coal- coloured monstrous dragon of his, Shruikan, lay coiled lazily around the throne. A shudder threatened to rip through me as I looked on but I compose myself. With assured steps I walk towards Galbatorix and bow, as a slave chained down to a cruel master.

Even with my head bowed I can feel Galbatorix's cruel gaze upon me. I lay open to him; he knew everything that was going on in my mind and I could do nothing to stop him. When at last he addressed me, I dared raise my eyes.

"How is Thorn, Murtagh? I trust he is well after having to bear that despicable defeat at the Burning Plains?" Galbatorix murmured scornfully (another thing I noticed about him, he refrained from raising his voice), "was the defeat to your liking? Tell me, how does it feel to fail in as simple a task as to capture a boy and his dragon with all the advantages that I had provided for you? Or do you merely enjoy insulting me through these small acts of rebellion of yours!"

The questions lay poised between us. I dared not answer for fear of receiving my well deserved retribution. Galbatorix had all his power against me. His might, his kingdom...

His magic.

Keeping my eyes trained to the ground, I speak in a solemn voice. "The task given to me, I have fulfilled. The _Emperor's _orders to me was for I to "try" to capture Eragon and Sephira, this I did and unfortunately, I failed. I see not where I went wrong... Your _majesty_. All I can humbly wish for is _Sire's_ forgiveness for my incompetence." I spat out the words vehemently. I held no love for Galbatorix and this he himself knew. He held me under sway not because I have fallen once again for his obviously fake utopia, but merely because he knew my and Thorn's true name.

And that is enough to make me lay down my life for him if he ever commanded it.

The silence stretched on until the tension was suffocating me. I couldn't bear being in the same room as this monster. The longer I spent with him, the more I thought of the betrayal that Eragon must have felt when he finally recognised me at the Plains. Oh how I wished to tell him, that I wanted nothing more but to imbed poisoned arrow tips into Galbatorix's vile eyes and watch him wither and rot away in endless agony. All my pain, all my anguish and all my fear Galbatorix knew, so the punishment which awaited me would be evidently more mentally and physically painfully than I could imagine.

" You will spend every second of your life in search of that Eragon and his dragon, then when you have successfully captured him, you will bring him to me immediately. On your way, I expect you to kill any Varden that you may find; women, children, elderly or warriors, it matters not to me. Do this and you will redeem yourself in my eyes." His sneer dug deep ditches into my already blighted soul. I hated him at that moment more than I ever did anyone else. With wrath stoking the furnace of my anima, my voice broke out strong and clear towards Galbatorix:

"Galbatorix, you may now know mine and Thorn's true name, and have bound us to your service through it, but I swear upon this moment Galbatorix, the single chance that I gain, I will exploit to bring your ruin. Never will _you _have my loyalty."

"I'm hungry!"

After much thought, reasoning ,discussion, then fights and reasoning, it was finally decided that our dear Eragon shall keep his oath and leave with his cousin... it also helped that Saphira was emphasising her point through fang and claw and being all scary and mean about it.

So, apparently, I wasn't allowed to go with them... so I, very slyly, followed them out of the camp. Everyone was so busy with preparing for the expected second assault from their enemies so I assume that I will not be missed.

When finally they (that is to say the IDIOTS) realised that they were being followed, they erupted in shouts, screams and exclamations. You'd think they would be happy with extra help from a second rider but obviously it wasn't so. Later, when they finally gave in to the inevitability of my presence, I was allowed to fly along side them. Joy! Now, this brings us back to my first very important problem:

"I'm hungry!"

I pouted as I waited for Eragon's or Roran's response. I had already iterated this to Shadow- Storm perhaps a good five times now and he threatened to throw me off if I so much thought it to existence again so, after much thought, I decided that perhaps an irritated dragon was in fact best left alone. Now, the two human companions were my choice of prey.

Eragon turned furiously towards me, eyes narrowed against the wind (or perhaps annoyance?) and quite rudely shouted, "I understand Lady Aiedail! However we cannot delay by stopping now. It will be night soon so I plead you bear with it for a few more hours!!" Eragon sounded angry, so I'm guessing he's hungry too. Then the realisation of having to wait so many hours until my next meal dawned to me.

"How many more hours? Is it more than one?"

"YES!! I- I mean yes Lady, I would believe so. It would be approximately four hours until the sun sets and so we shall stop for rest then. Will you please bear with it until then?"

"Eeeee-raaa-gon."

"Yes?"

"But I'm really HUNGRY!!"

Eragon slumped in his saddle and Roran patted comfortingly on his back. Shadow- Storm shook his head from side to side and guffawed huge bursts of flame. Yes, _guffawed_. There was absolutely nothing elegant about this monster who laughed at_me _his rider. There was truly no loyalty found these days.

Finally, the clouds parted below to reveal a dust- grey land speckled with a handful of flaccid, bland plant life at random intervals. To catch sight of an animal was as rare as finding water lying about in the Hadarac desert, as I've heard one of the warriors at the Varden's camp say. A barren wasteland confronted us, but not far from where we were currently flying, three jagged peaks stretched their hoary heads to the sky. They were black, completely and utterly, and twisted and convoluted into such shapes that the eye found it hard to look. Surrounding its base was a ring of trees, forming a small wood which tattered out at the edges into the wasteland that we now saw. Here was Helgrind, the mountains worshipped by some in Dras- Leona as Eragon told me, with all its air of morbid magnificence.

And here were the Ra' zac. Our prey...

...That is, Eragon's prey.

"Ardevoir, we will be leaving soon. Are you attired well for the oncoming battle?"

Finally I slid my sword into its awaiting sheath. With a last look into the mirror, I stepped back and turned, flashing a brilliant smile at my restless sister. With my cloak flapping behind me like great swan's wings, I strode out as at I last said my good byes to Du Weldenvarden. It was time to brave the war.

**A/N: So there it is guys!! Hope you enjoy it! I just simply can't wait to finish the third book... then wait for the fourth one to come out as it says on the back of the book. Hell yeah! Oh yes and I don't really know the elf's honorific terms (like what they add after saying ones name) because I can't remember them! Sorry everyone for being an idiot! The mystery guy at the end shall be explained at a later date, I promise.**


End file.
